


Ghost Of You

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean crying, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ghost Reader, Love, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, Sad Dean, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader died and is now a ghost in the bunker. She doesn't want to become like one of the things they hunt but Dean isn't ready to let her go.</p><p> </p><p>#1 "Looking at you and knowing that I can't touch you, it's hurting me." from my drabble prompt list on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Still feel like this wasn't sad enough. Let me know what you think!

 

It had been 2 months. 2 months since Dean Winchester watched the love of his life die in his arms. 1 month since Dean had started noticing things around the bunker, small things; a flickering light, the keys to the Impala moved around. At first he attempted to play it off as nothing. It was just his imagination creating something he wanted to be there. He ignored every hint, every sign. Like how the blanket on your side of the bed would be pulled back as if someone had been laying there when he woke up in the morning. Or how the lights in the bathroom would flicker every time he would take a shower. But then three nights ago, when he woke up with a blanket thrown across him after he had drank too much and passed out in one of the chairs in the corner of the library, he knew.

Then he saw you.

“Looking at you and knowing that I can’t touch you, it’s hurting me.”

“And you think it isn’t hurting me? Seeing my dead wife standing in front of me every day and not being able to hold her or kiss her?” He yelled.

You cast your eyes to the floor, hanging your head in defeat. You knew he was in pain, you had witnessed it first hand over the past few weeks. He just hadn’t been able to see you. He had been drinking himself under the table, snapping at Sam and hunting recklessly. Letting go was exactly Dean’s forte.

“We both know how this ends baby.” You sighed.

“Y/N-,” He spoke, but you cut him off.

“I don’t wanna end up like one of the things we hunt. Please Dean, you have to do it.”

“Don’t ask that of me.”

You looked at him with pleading eyes. You so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him.

“I don’t know if I can, Y/N. I watched you die, you died in my arms. I can’t say goodbye to you again.”

Dean could still remember the feeling of you in his arms that night, he could still hear your wheezing breathes and bloody cheeks and feel his hand pressing into the open wound in your abdomen.

That was 2 months ago and the memory still haunts him, every damn day. When you died, Dean hadn’t just lost his wife. He had lost the love of his life, and his best friend. You were everything to Dean and when you died, a part of him died with you.

“You and I both know that death isn’t always goodbye.” You reminded him.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed. “We burned your body, Y/N. Why-,”

“You know why. It’s my ring Dean. You know it is. You have to burn it.” You interjected softly.

“But it’s the only thing I have left of you.” He breathed, voice so soft you almost didn’t hear him.

“No, baby, you still have me. I’ll always be yours Dean. Forever.” You promised.

“I just want you home. Come home, baby. Come back to me, please.” He asked, voice dripping of desperation. 

You could see the tears welling in his eyes and you fought the urge to forget everything you had said and just stay with him, for as long as you could. There was no way you could do that to him. If there was one thing that shattered your heart, it was seeing your husband in pain. The longer that you stayed, the more it would hurt him and as his wife it was your job to bring him peace, not pain.

Your eyes flickered to the lighter that lay on his bedside table, he followed your gaze and shook his head, meeting your sad eyes with his pleading ones.

Dean ran his hand over the small circular lump the ring had created, hidden beneath two layers of clothing. He reached up to unclasp the thin chain around his neck that your wedding band now resided on. He slipped the silver band off the frail chain and let it rest in the palm of his hand, studying the intricate vine-like designs and the small “D.W.” engraved on the inside that matched your initials carved into the inside of his wedding band. It made him smile, and he absentmindedly twisted his thumb over to twirl the ring on his left hand.

“Dean,” Your voice broke him of his reverie, ”Promise me something?”

“Anything, baby.”

“Stop with the reckless hunting and the drinking, you really need to stop drinking, well at least the heavy drinking.” You breathed out a laugh.

“I need my wife back.” He whispered, his jaw clenching.

“Promise me, please?” 

He hesitated, “Okay. I promise.”

“Dean, it’s time.” Your voice quivered.

Dean grabbed the lighter off the table before pausing, “Promise me something?”

“Anything.” You responded, just as he had.

“Wait for me. Promise me you’ll wait for me. I’ll probably see you sooner rather than later.”

You nodded, tears prickling your eyes. “Of course. I’ll always wait for you, Dean Winchester. But hey, make it later.” You cracked a small smile.

He brought the small piece of jewelry to his lips, closing his eyes and exhaling softy before dropping it into the trash bin next to his bed. He flicked the lighter on and hesitated, giving you a heartbroken look. You nodded and he dropped the lighter into the can. A gasp leaving his lips when the flames rose.

“Wait for me to come home, Dean.”

“What?” He asked confused.

Your figure started to flicker, tears welling in Dean’s eyes.

“Wait for me to come back to you.”

Realization hit Dean like a truck and he began shaking his head, “No, please. Don’t leave me again baby, please.” He begged, a few tears streaking his cheeks.

He reached out for you, desperately hoping he would be able to touch you, and when he was met with the cold skin of your arm, he yanked you towards him and leaned his forehead against yours.

“I love you so much, Dean.” You whispered, voice cracking.

“I need you, Y/N. I can’t- I can’t lose you again.” He chocked out, voice growing more urgent as you slowly began to fade away.

A loving smile worked its way onto your face and you shed a few tears of your own.

“You’ll be okay, Dean. You are so strong and I’m always gonna be with you, I promise. You’re the love of my life. You keep fighting, do it for me.” You reached your hand up, cupping his jaw, his eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of your cold hand, swiping your thumb across his cheek once before you disappeared.

“I love you too.” Dean’s eyes remained shut as he tried to hold on to the feeling of you touching him.

“Give her back to me.” He whispered brokenly, his head tilting back.

**Author's Note:**

> deanscherrypie.tumblr.com


End file.
